Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:Administrators
Modify guideline proposal :Proposed by User:Topher208 It has come up in IRC recently that our guidelines for choosing new administrators may need to be reviewed. These guidelines were created early in our lifespan as a wiki and may not reflect our needs now. The suggestion from that discussion was that the minimum criteria be changed to: *Be active for at least 6 months. *Have at least 500 edits, a majority in the main namespace not blog or talk page comments. (see , User contributions) *User must be an active member of the community. These items allow us to be more certain of a user's commitment to the wiki before giving them the keys to it. Administrators have the ability to change many things on the wiki including its skin and other aspects of the way that all users see and use the wiki. It makes it important that every administrator we choose be willing to be responsible with the tools we give them and be committed to our cause. Discussion ---- Please leave all discussion below. Discussion will cease at 11:59pm on Saturday, January 9, 2010 (UTC). There will be no vote, decision will be made by consensus. ---- This plan seems sound and justifiable. I support it—I particularly like the last bit, as our current policy of the name appearing in the Recent changes is quite flawed IMO, as with all the edits we receive daily one edit can be pushed off the whole special page in a matter of hours. The Flash {talk} 01:05, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure if this will be well accepted by most people, but I suggest that any nominee might have to go through approval by the current 4 admins, before being voted on by the community, but I am just suggesting, and either way, I like this new guideline. And that's pretty much it.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 02:32, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Though you can extend the range of the Recent Changes by choosing a larger number of edits or manually adjusting the address to show a custom number, not many people would do that, which leads to what Flash said: those who edit occasionally being pushed off the list. ::Our wiki has matured and become a leading source of Phineas and Ferb information. The people we entrust with administrator access should demonstrate the qualities we're looking for. Anyone could rack up 100 edits in 30 days if their only motivation for doing so is to become an admin. But if they're here for six months and make 500 edits, that shows commitment to making the wiki better, not serving their own interests. Everyone can see what kind of person they are and if they should be a candidate to become an admin. ::I support the new criteria. — RRabbit42 (talk) 04:48, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I like the idea of moving to 6 months and 500 edits - there's already close to fifty users with 100+ edits, and that number will only continue to grow as the show continues. Plus, like RRabbit42 said, it gives the community a better chance to get a handle on the particular user. :::I completely agree with Topher's proposal. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 04:17, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Adopted The discussion period has now ended. The new requirements for Administrator qualifications has been adopted as an official policy for this wiki. — RRabbit42 (talk) 01:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) May I ask your permission? Last wendsday night I got banned between Phineas and Ferb Fanon and Phineas and Ferb Wiki for chatroom. My friends think It was sexual because I kissed her on her cheek on accident. May I go back to the chatroom and I promise u that I will never do that again. Disneydude94 22:20, August 19, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 22:20, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Self-nominations Can you nominate yourself for admin rights if no one is voting at the time? Phineasnandferbruletheworld 13:31, March 23, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry, but you can't nominate yourself for admin rights. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 14:22, March 23, 2012 (UTC)